Caricias Abstractas
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Como puedes pretender que ella continúe viviendo a tu lado con esa apatía tuya. Sabes que ella no es de las personas fuertes como tú, sabes que con un simple “molesta”, sin propósitos de ofensas, ella se desbarata dolida como el pétalo de una rosa.


_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

**SasuxSaku**

**Advertencias:**No hay lemon... XD

* * *

**Caricias abstractas**

Te lo pedirá por primera vez después de tanto tiempo juntos, y todo por temor a lo que puedas decir, porque no sabe lo que sientes aun, porque tú nunca se lo haz dicho, tú haz causado esa inseguridad en ella, gracias a que siempre callas... pero ahora ella se ha atrevido a preguntarte con el farfullo cauteloso, preparada para recibir un posible_ "No"_ que rompa sus ilusiones congénitas de un amor primitivo, de un amor de infancia.

Su corazón sensible, late a mil por hora con la indiferencia del cual la haces víctima con tus actos toscos y muchas veces fríos, no te das cuenta y no quieres eso para ella, pero es difícil dejar de ser tú por un instante.

_¿Y ella?_

No soporta tu silencio sepulcral, está cansada de ello y tú... eres hombre de pocas palabras. Sin embargo, ella siente la necesidad de saber y expoliar dudas, te lo pregunta, otra vez, con el tono quebrado y débil porque esa seguridad innovada se ha esfumado y echa añicos con tu mudez. Piensa que no sientes nada, que eres incapaz de responder un simple _"¿Me quieres?"_ por pena a destrozarla, pero eso ya la está destrozando enormemente, entonces las caprichosas lágrimas no se hacen esperar y ruedan por su pálida piel.

Volverás a callar, mas te sentirás mal por ser culpable de su inseguridad y causante de esas lágrimas que marcan tristeza, te levantarás de tu asiento y caminarás hacia ella con pulcra lentitud y miedo de que retroceda con cada paso que das.

Te abrirás un poco y permitirás que algo de calidez ingrese en el centro de tu pecho, donde albergas aquel corazón frío que se ha ido calentando gracias a ella. Y es por eso que, con ternura infrahumana, tomarás su carita empapada de lágrimas, sonrojada por sobársela, entre tus manos, lo levantarás para iniciar una conversación de miradas, te perderás en aquel verde oscuro de sus matices y aquel tono azulejo destellante que los contornea para luego inclinarte y rozar sus labios, aspirar su aliento como el oxígeno vital y finalmente, demostrar sin palabras lo que quiere oír.

No te rechaza, lo acepta y crees que olvidará esa conversación.

Y lo hace pero no por mucho, porque las palabras son necesarias Sasuke, y tienes que decirlas cuando son precisas, por que ellas calman el alma y abren panoramas inigualables, que incluso sin caricias te hacen llegar a aquel nirvana tan esperado por cada persona, porque las palabras son aquellas caricias que tocan el alma en lo más profundo de un ser y ella… necesita que tú se las des.

Vuelves a caer en aquel sedimento indiferente, tus mimos solo duran minutos, y solo son cuando ella muestra lágrimas en vez de sonrisas. Si tan solo eso fuera más seguido, aun cuando no se "vean" necesarias, y aun más, las expresaras convencido y convenciéndola.

_Es una rueda que no tiene fin… ¿Verdad?_

Como puedes pretender que ella continúe viviendo a tu lado con esa apatía tuya. Sabes que ella no es de las personas fuertes como tú, sabes que con un simple "molesta", sin propósitos de ofensas, ella se desbarata dolida como el pétalo de una rosa.

_¿Sabes que eso duele?_

El hielo que provocas desvanece su tranquilidad y la pregunta que murió hace dos meses… evoluciona.

"_¿Me quieres o me amas?" _Ya no es la misma, te has dado cuenta. Y tú te preguntas _"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" _

Querer, amar… es lo mismo, te dices, pero ella no lo ve así y pues… es cierto. No es lo mismo.

No te das cuenta de la profundidad que tiene decir _"Te amo"_ a decir _"Te quiero"_

No te dejas sobornar por el sentimiento, y eso no solo le duele a ella, a empezado a dolerte a ti, pero tu solo lo vez como una simple _molestia_ que pasará… mas no es así y lo sabes, pero prefieres cegarte con la apatía.

_La vas a perder Sasuke. _

Te lo he repetido miles de veces… pero sigues con la misma cantaleta. La negación.

De tus labios no salen nada, absolutamente nada. Ella se cansa de estar parada, esperando una respuesta.

Y se va…

_Aclaremos las cosas. Dejemos los complejos de infértiles al amor… _

_Sasuke… ¿estarás aguantando esa soledad?_

_Sabes que la necesitas. _

_Sabes que la quieres. ¡¡No…!! _

_Sabes que la amas… _

_¡La amas! _

_Ella solo quiere escucharlo de tus labios, ya te lo dije repetidas veces, las palabras son el alimento de la emoción…son las caricias abstractas que todo ser necesita.  
_

_La alcanzarás, la tomarás del brazo y… respirarás profundo, nervioso, la mirarás y encontrarás aquella confianza en su infinidad. _

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _**

Realmente un fic corto y de un estilo muy diferente al que suelo utilizar pero... creí que sería bueno cambiar un poco, además, como anteriormente lo pidieron, un fic romántico, aunque este romance esté un poco... camuflado.

Aclaro, es un one-shot. No habrá continuación U.U

Bien, muchas gracias por leer y sí les gustó pues, no duden ni por un segundo decirme u opinar alguna osa sobre esta historia. ^^


End file.
